


【水蓝】捧花

by nichengchengchengchengcheng



Category: League of Legends RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichengchengchengchengcheng/pseuds/nichengchengchengchengcheng
Relationships: Wang “Baolan”Liu-yi /Yu“jackeylove”Wen-Bo
Kudos: 5





	【水蓝】捧花

01 重逢

黄昏时分，大片光晕轻轻柔柔地洒在男人穿着衬衫的背影上，喻文波焦躁地来回踱步，时不时地揉揉蓬松的头发。  
高振宁一边看着眼前急不可耐的男人一边不忘了揶揄几句：“哥们儿怎么这么紧张啊，蓝哥又不能吃了你。”  
喻文波顾不上回应高振宁这些玩笑，目不转睛地朝出口张望着。  
不久，两个瘦高的身影拖着行李走了出来。  
王柳羿看上去还像个单薄脆弱的高中生，粉蓝的T恤松松垮垮的套在身上，露出白皙纤细的臂弯，飞扬的衣角带着夏日晚风般的美好，他的少年还是一如既往的澄澈明亮。  
高振宁接过姜承錄手上的行李，另一只手牵起姜承錄白皙的手腕。  
喻文波看了看姜承錄依偎在高振宁的亲密模样，朝着王柳羿伸出手说“蓝哥我拿行李吧。”  
落日黄昏照进男人深邃的眼睛，仿佛带着浓稠的情意。王柳羿慌忙低下头避开这炽热眼神“不用了，我自己拿就行。”王柳羿边说边往后撤了半个身位，语气里带着刻意的生疏礼貌。  
喻文波执意拉扯着行李把手，在碰到王柳羿冰凉苍白的手后，王柳羿一下子把行李换了个手推，“真的不用，谢谢你。”  
谢谢？这句谢谢让喻文波脸上清浅的笑意就这么僵住。他站在原地看着王柳羿背光的轮廓，这个人好像又瘦了一点。  
“宁，好饿，快走。”姜承錄捏了捏高振宁的手，催促着他赶紧打破这尴尬僵局。  
“我们等你俩才饿死了呢。”两人边说边十指相扣往前走。  
车窗吹进来些凉风，王柳羿薄薄的刘海随着风轻轻摇晃着，喻文波装作不经意打量着座位旁边的男孩，这么多年了，他怎么就一点变化没有呢，很久以前他也总是坐在身旁，自己偏过身就能看见他的侧脸，那是年少青涩的美好时光，两个人总是凑在一起分享些细碎快乐，自己也总是亲昵地一声声唤着对方蓝哥，那时候就算遇到些苦难，彼此分担后好像也就没那么深刻，直到后来那些似是而非的猜测和纷纷扰扰的人心，让两个人之间不再纯粹透明，那些甜腻的依恋反而成了一种束缚。王柳羿隐约感受到身侧的目光，偏过头去看了看身侧一脸欲言又止的男人，落日余晖散在喻文波清冽的面庞，眸子透彻的像盛了一汪湖。喻文波猛然躲开视线胡乱地望着窗外，这安静对视让喻文波心里那些充盈饱满的情绪好似下一秒就要无声地溢出来了，王柳羿抿着嘴乖乖看向自己的模样，就好像那些晶莹剔透的时光从未离开，他还是那个温柔独特的少年，还是自己触不可及的美梦。  
车外不断倒退的街景，看在这两人眼里却幻化成了一帧帧过往少年时光的剪影，那是无法复制的美好限定，因为短暂而更加可贵，悠悠荡荡地在心里留下了终生的印记。  
“蓝哥，明天一早他们去老宋家，你不用起来那么早，我来接你。”喻文波从后备箱拿出王柳羿行李后，却迟迟不递给眼前人。  
王柳羿伸手去拿行李，“不用特意来接我，我自己过去就行。”一如既往的礼貌语气让喻文波几乎抑制不住心底涌起的焦躁。  
他沉默地看着王柳羿，眼神里有不解有失望但更多的是求而不得的偏执。又是这样，每次都是这样，王柳羿永远是一幅冷漠寡淡的模样，这么多年了还是只有这个人可以轻易让自己失控，让那些无法宣之于口的情感就这么坦坦荡荡的暴露在脸上。喻文波拽着行李往自己的方向推了推，把王柳羿清瘦的手就这么晾在一边。  
“蓝哥，你快回去好好休息吧，路上肯定累了吧。”高振宁坐在车里看着眼前别扭赌气的两人打着圆场。  
王柳羿轻叹了口气，把手覆到喻文波紧攥着行李的手上拍了拍，“那明天还是你来接我吧。”王柳羿的声音几乎带着些劝哄的意味了。  
喻文波知道这是王柳羿给他台阶下的方式，眼前人低垂着头，一幅无可奈何的温顺模样，喻文波脸上的神色缓和了些，微微露出些笑意，松开手任由王柳羿拿回行李。  
也许是习惯了纵容他的一切，就算喻文波早已不是十几岁的少年，王柳羿还是没法对眼前这个人狠下心来。无论何时何地，自己见到他的一瞬间就可以消解这个人身上的所有戾气，只剩下些历久弥新的柔软和珍惜。

02 项链

回国之前王柳羿收拾着行李，把里面零七八碎的东西倒出来，好不容易才把给宋义进的新婚礼物塞进行李箱。他随手整理着那堆零碎，从中间翻出来那条自己戴过很久的项链，洛的羽毛在灯光下熠熠生辉，他眼前又出现了那个总是扯起一边嘴角笑得意气风发的男人。这次回去一定会和他见面吧，要以什么表情什么心情去见旧时情人呢？王柳羿歪着头想了想，把这条项链放进行李箱，想了想又随手扔回那堆杂物中。  
退役后第一时间王柳羿就来了韩国留学，一个人在陌生国度开始全新的生活。憧憬已久的校园没有他想象中那么惬意自在，文化语言的差异让王柳羿总是形单影只地穿梭在人群中，有时候看见亲密少年玩闹嬉笑，也会想起以前那些年少时光，那些日子好像总带着爆米花般的甜甜气息，充斥着十几岁应有的天真无害和自以为是。明明没过去多久，却有种此去经年的悲凉。只能用少年老成的心态去体会同龄人的生活，这格格不入的心境更让王柳羿疏离人群，也许不需要陪伴，他一个人也能过的快乐。于是他一个人上课，一个人吃饭，一个人在家里发呆，这些一个人的生活中有很多很多个瞬间都会想起喻文波，只是想起他，而不是想他。  
直到那个寒冷的雪夜，路灯两旁的青松在凋敝的深冬依旧挺拔，王柳羿裹着厚厚的棉衣，抱着一摞教科书，急匆匆地跑着，繁重密集的课业让他第一次有了焦头烂额的感觉，这些消极的情绪在他撞到人之后到达了顶峰，怀里的书掉了一地，雪尘从路边昏黄的灯光下簌簌地落下，洒在了王柳羿形单影只的影子上，他站在原地看着那些书崩溃的想，我在干嘛呢？我来这里是为了什么呢？他突然想抛下一切回到过去，回到那个身后永远带着光的男孩身边。他匆忙回家打开直播，看着屏幕中那张熟悉的脸，喻文波在退役后还是做回了主播，一切就像是回到了原点，可是他和喻文波在彼此纠缠这么多年后，还能回到起点么？也许不能了吧，那些想要主动联系的冲动一下子偃旗息鼓。这里的冬天可真冷啊，冷到一个人很难熬过去，冷到王柳羿第一次有了后悔的想法。  
王柳羿一个人蜷缩在公寓的被子里翻来覆去还是没有睡意，他索性打开窗帘看着外面的雪夜发呆。  
和喻文波分开也是在这样一个隆冬，连绵不断的潮湿冬雨让喻文波来迟了一些，刚见到人就兴冲冲地把自己冻的通红的手往王柳羿怀里塞：“快给我暖和暖和蓝哥。”  
王柳羿边揉着他冰冷的手，边低着头小声地说道：“我要去韩国上学了，以后我们还是别见面了。”他低着头静静等着喻文波的反应，可眼前的人却什么声响都没有，王柳羿深吸一口气，抬起头对上了一双冰冷凌厉的眸子。  
喻文波把手从他怀中抽走，：“为什么？这次我又做错什么了？”还是一如既往的烦躁语气。  
王柳羿低着头不说话，等不到回答的喻文波耐心耗尽，用力地攥着他的胳膊：“和我在一起很辛苦么？”  
王柳羿把胳膊往回扯了扯，喻文波却更用力地把眼前单薄的身板往怀里拽。  
“我累了，别勉强了，我们不是一路人，”王柳羿被喻文波拽得有些狼狈，脊梁却挺得很直，还带着那股喻文波参不透的复杂自尊。  
喻文波猛然放开他，皱着眉狠狠盯着王柳羿问道：“我们在一起这么多年了，你他妈现在告诉我不是一路人？  
王柳羿看了看他额间暴起的血管，这张英俊洒脱的脸正在为了自己而扭曲，王柳羿在这紧张的气氛中，甚至有了点奇诡的笑意，他平静地说：“是，因为我才意识到我的那些坚持在你看来是自讨苦吃，我做什么决定都感受不到你的支持，你永远觉得是我敏感我矫情，我也成为不了你这样的人，做不到永远的清醒权宜，那既然你这么轻视这么不理解，这些年的互相折磨也该到头了，我们在一起一点都不开心。”他很少这么咄咄逼人，对着喻文波惊讶的神情，又慢悠悠的反问：“难道不是么？”  
一时间喻文波想不出任何反驳的话语，他呆呆地看着王柳羿，无力地问道：“那你不爱我了吗？”  
“我感受不到你爱我，我也感受不到我爱你。”王柳羿认真失落的神情让他看上去更苍白孱弱了几分。  
喻文波是大心脏选手，赛场上可以波澜不惊地冲锋陷阵，生活中从来也是步步为营的掌控操纵，可今天不一样，一直缠着他爱着他的人，好像真的要离开自己了。他只能像个孩子一样紧紧攥紧王柳羿的手：“别放弃我，别走好不好。”  
“先放弃我的不是你么？先走的那个人是你不是我。”王柳羿冰冷的声音带着不容置疑的决绝。  
霎那间喻文波有点恍惚，那个待他总是温柔的过分的蓝哥好像一下子消失了，心底升腾出一股没来由的心酸，眼睛蓦然红了一圈，对着眼前清冷陌生的人一句话也说不出来，只能皱着眉执拗地看着王柳羿。  
王柳羿最见不得喻文波这幅样子，他的少年总是神采飞扬的，他不能忍受喻文波身上哪怕一点点的失落。王柳羿立马转身快步离开，再多留一秒钟，自己可能就忍不住去拥抱他脆弱哀颓的灵魂。  
恍惚间分手时喻文波那个不甘心的眼神又出现在王柳羿眼前，那些怨怼的情绪随着时间消散殆尽，取而代之的是一种更饱满更复杂的领悟。这个人的坏藏的太好了，总是让人不知不觉间沉沦在他的一脸春风中，我也以为我会永远忍受你的坏，然后在那些坏中找到一点点好，拿着那些渺茫的好，就当成你爱我的证明。我也以为我会永远等你，可感情一旦超过弹性限度后，就再也回不去了啊。可是回不去的是旧时光，不是我们，我们还要往前走，我们还能一起并肩往前走么？  
王柳羿又从杂物中把那条项链拿出来，他不知道这个问题的答案，他只知道这样的爱情，再也不会有第二次了。他在空荡的房间忽然笑了笑，然后郑重其事地把这条项链放进了回国的行李中。

03 戒指

退役后高振宁和宋义进留队做了教练，王柳羿和姜承錄都去了韩国留学，而自己像是回到了原点，又成为了主播jackeylove。在每个寂静的夜里，一个人在偌大的房间里对着屏幕日复一日地和大家说着差不多的话，久而久之他也习惯了这样循规蹈矩的生活，不是多快乐也谈不上糟糕，偶尔也会想起王柳羿，和他在一起才是真正的快乐吧，那些彼此之间心照不宣，肝胆相照的连结是今生都会铭记的刻骨。可是过不去的也都要过去，一个人的日子也还得继续过下去。直到有天直播的时候收到了老宋的婚讯，他犹豫着问王柳羿回不回来，那边隔了一会回复当然来。窗外永不熄灭的灯光浅浅照亮暗波的江，他忽然想起自己还和王柳羿在一个队伍时，两个人总是坐在窗边，王柳羿清俊的侧脸在暗淡灯光下明明灭灭，他的意中人转过头对着自己笑，眼睛弯弯亮亮的，那是记忆中自己触手可及的温柔。陷入回忆中的喻文波沉默着开了一局又一局，本来以为自己已经忘了这个人了，可只是听到他要回来的消息，喻文波就立刻焦虑不安，王柳羿对他来说，就像一面镜子，映射出他所有最真实的情绪与心境，他透过王柳羿，看到了自己的倒影。最后他实在受不了这心烦意乱的感觉，喻文波提前下了播，约了高振宁吃晚饭。  
饭桌上两个人都默契地没有提到王柳羿，只是有一搭没一搭地聊着ig的新队员、老宋的婚礼和一些无关紧要的琐事。到最后要离开的时候，喻文波忽然收敛了神色问他：“你和shy哥最近怎么样啊？”  
高振宁一脸你小子终于开始了的戏谑表情问他：“什么怎么样啊？”  
喻文波拍了下他肩膀两人就对着笑了起来，然后喻文波慢慢收起笑，摸了摸杯子边缘抬起头问他：“shy哥在韩国上学，你在中国做教练，你们这样在一起累么？”  
“没什么累不累的吧，见不了面是挺难的，但就算每周休息一天，他和我也会来来回回地见面，就算只见一天，也得见啊。”两个大男人其实很少正式地聊对方的感情，彼此都尴尬地避开对方的视线。  
“那你对shy哥的爱变过么？”说到爱的时候喻文波皱了皱眉，短暂犹豫了一会，还是别扭地问了出来。  
“我没想过，他不在我身边的时候，我就尽量去找他，他改变，我就尽量跟上他的改变，我还挺喜欢那个找他时候的自己，怎么说呢，就感觉自己变完整了，这么多年我们两个都没变过，所以爱也没变过。”高振宁都惊讶自己能和这个臭弟弟说这么多，他看着喻文波低垂着头沮丧发呆的模样敲了敲他面前的桌子：“你呢？那你还爱蓝哥么？”  
喻文波低着头沉默，过了一会儿高振宁以为等不到回答准备结账走了的时候，眼前的男人突然说：我以为我已经不爱了。”后半句他留在了心里没说出来，我以为我已经不爱你了，可是我没想到我爱你到我都忘了我还爱你。  
回到家喻文波收到高振宁的短信，“那你们就重新开始啊。”独居的家里没有开灯，他靠在沙发上，手机的一丝光亮映着喻文波凛冽的侧脸更冰冷了几分。怎么重新开始啊？王柳羿在外对着别人总是疏离客气，随时都是一幅局外人的样子，礼貌又生分。可是却把最温柔的一面都留给了喻文波，那几年喻文波总是得意地沉溺于这独一份的纵容。可是自己没心没肺的性格总是体察不到王柳羿敏感脆弱的心思，或者说他爱着王柳羿，却也无法理解无法认同王柳羿身上那股别扭的自尊。于是这亲密的依赖关系开始变得失控，两个人只能以扭曲的姿势互相拥抱着取暖、互相折磨着痛苦。而王柳羿总是宽宥的，他是年长的哥哥总是隐忍着自己一次次超过界限，默许着自己的离开又回来，以全然接纳和包容的姿态爱着自己。他被王柳羿惯坏了，他理所应当地认为王柳羿离不开他沉重畸形的爱，可是没有人会永远留在原地乖乖等你。王柳羿还是走了。那几年的青春就像彩虹色的泡泡，梦幻过璀璨过，可也只能看着它们一个个飞走，最后无一逃过坠落和破碎。黑暗中喻文波的眼睛开始泛红，他胡乱地想着，王柳羿现在在哪，在做什么，又或者已经和别人谈起了另一场恋爱。想到这里喻文波攥紧了拳头，病态的占有欲忽然久违地涌了上来，“宁愿和你重蹈覆辙，也不能看你是别人的。”  
第二天一早起来，喻文波顶着乱糟糟的头发就去了商场，把那对简单的对戒握在手里的时候，那些困扰自己许久的事情一下子都有了答案，我原来一直爱着王柳羿，我一度以为这反反复复的纠缠不是爱，只是不甘心。可事实是我居然反反复复地爱上了他，无论他怎么改变，无论我怎么改变，也许爱的本质就是不连续的，断裂的，前后不一致的。可是我一直爱着。

04 捧花

雨后的清晨满是氤氲缭绕，王柳羿一走出酒店就看到倚在车边西装革履的喻文波，线条优越的侧脸带着出尘的锐利，岁月在他身上留下了无声而又真实存在的痕迹，多年前总是缠着自己的少年原来已经成长了这么多，很多事情都改变了，很多事情也没有变，喻文波抬起头朝自己望过来的眼神还是一如既往的真诚炙热。  
婚礼现场热闹嘈杂，很多自己在役期间的旧友都来参加这对甜蜜新人的贺礼，王柳羿忙着和大家热络，整个婚礼也没顾得上和喻文波说几句话，喻文波的眼神却一直追随着王柳羿清隽挺拔的身姿，看着他风度翩翩地和大家寒暄，可自己却没办法若无其事地走近他的身边。  
到了扔捧花的环节，几对情侣都往前凑着热闹，尤其是高振宁一直抱着姜承錄的腰推着他往前走，“shy哥快去，快去呀。”  
姜承錄摸摸自己泛红的脸不好意思地被推到了舞台前。但抢捧花的时候却很积极，凭借自己优越的身高轻松的接住了捧花。  
他抱着捧花挠挠头越过人群看着高振宁笑，慢悠悠地走到高振宁身边，把花递给他：“宁不是要么？给你。”  
高振宁一手接过花，一手握住姜承錄的手，“shy哥知道抢到捧花后该干嘛了么？”  
姜承錄脸上更添了几分绯色，撞了撞笑得一脸荡漾人的肩膀：“宁别在这里说这些。”  
在这高朋满座的热闹中，喻文波和王柳羿两个人突兀地沉默着，两人坐在一张桌子的对角，姜承錄接到捧花的那一刻，全场都在起哄，这两人却同时抬起头面无表情地看了对方一眼。  
很多年前，喻文波和王柳羿还是十几岁的少年就曾经一起参加过队伍经理的婚礼，当时高振宁还没追到姜承錄，两个弟弟看着别人接捧花，就朝着高振宁打趣道：“宁王，你看这样好吧，等哥们儿和蓝哥婚礼的时候，捧花必给你和shy哥。”当时两个人幻想自己手持花束，与宾客欢笑，同彼此宣誓，用一场温情的盛宴来纪念幸福和欢愉。没想到很多年后的今天，姜承錄接到的却不是自己的捧花。  
想到这里喻文波又抬头看了看低着头若有所思的王柳羿，然后拿起自己面前的酒杯，一杯接着一杯的喝，喝到满脸通红也没鼓起勇气走过去和王柳羿说一句话。  
到了散场的时候，喻文波喝多了，走起路来摇摇晃晃的，大家心照不宣地让王柳羿送他回去。  
王柳羿和喻文波一前一后的走到酒店门口，夜里的凉风吹得喻文波的刘海轻轻扬起来，王柳羿走到喻文波面前，看到他脖子都泛着红，还是不带任何情绪地问：“你喝这么多干嘛？”  
“老宋结婚我高兴。”喻文波把车钥匙递到王柳羿手上，然后反手握住王柳羿纤细的手腕。  
“在这等我，我去开车”王柳羿轻轻推开喻文波的手。  
喻文波没敢抬头看他，就点了点头。  
王柳羿转身刚走出两步，喻文波就伸手拉住他：“我和你一起去。”喝醉后的喻文波声音里带着骄矜的少年气，让王柳羿心里漾出些不寻常的滋味。  
喻文波摇摇晃晃上了车，两人路上都很沉默，王柳羿打开车窗，夜晚的凉风吹散了喻文波身上的酒气，昏黄的路灯让喻文波看不真切王柳羿的脸，他只能看到王柳羿浓密的睫毛在脸上投下淡淡阴影，王柳羿被他看得好不自在，伸手打开了车里的音乐，还是喻文波经典的老旧歌单，袅袅声音在这温柔夏夜听起来格外缱绻。  
“ 来日纵是千千晚星，亮过今晚月亮，都比不起这宵美丽，亦绝不可使我更欣赏，因你今晚共我唱。”  
此情此景过于悱恻，少不经事的两人在各自试探的关系里浮沉了太久，久别重逢后成熟克制的两人都有些莫名地期待，期待着久别重逢，冀希着余情未了，那些快乐不知忧愁的日子从来都不是黄粱一梦，那是过去更是未来，是料峭春寒里的一抹暖阳，是其他人无法参与的无名史诗，更是两人荡气回肠的宿命纠葛。王柳羿感觉自己心里那块冰快要融化了，他不敢回望身边令他思忆漫长的少年，少年眼中的缠绵情意是他不能看更不敢看的。喻文波看着王柳羿脸上逐渐复杂的神色，扯起嘴角轻笑了下，这刻太安静也太珍贵了，就算只有这片刻也没关系，是片刻组成永恒啊，我们来日方长。

05 过去未来

晃晃悠悠终于到了喻文波家楼下，王柳羿偏过头看了看喻文波：“下车。”  
喻文波解开安全带后一动不动坐在那里发呆。  
“你快下车啊。”王柳羿推了推他。  
喻文波还是没有动身的意思，反而换了个姿势瘫到了座位上，王柳羿下车打开车门，往出拽着喻文波，却被喻文波一把抱进怀里。  
他借着酒意说着平时绝对说不出来的心里话：“蓝哥，别让我走，别让我走行么。”说着说着声音带了点隐忍的哽咽。  
王柳羿心里一酸，叹了口气，软绵绵的气拂过喻文波小巧的耳垂。  
一路上王柳羿扶着摇摇晃晃走不稳路的喻文波，走到门口王柳羿已经开始累的开始喘起来，没想到一开门，喻文波立马清醒，直接把王柳羿拦腰抱起来扔到卧室床上。  
“我就知道你这个混蛋没喝醉。”王柳羿陷进软绵绵的床里，狼狈地扶了扶眼镜瞪着喻文波狠狠说道。  
“那蓝哥知道我没醉，怎么还在我床上。”喻文波居高临下地看着自己床上试图挣扎着起身的男人，突然俯身撑着胳膊压在了王柳羿身上，露出个狡黠的笑容洋洋得意地说道：“我就知道我们之间还没翻篇。”  
喻文波带着酒气的沉重呼吸落在王柳羿脖颈间，王柳羿苍白的脸颊泛起了红。喻文波摘掉王柳羿的眼镜，望着那双细长的眸子，有多久没有这么近距离毫无隔阂地望向他的眼底了呢，以前这双眼睛总是温柔似水地看向自己，藏匿所有失望、隐瞒所有苦痛，用最恳切最和煦的情绪只看向他一个人。可如今王柳羿的眼里却充满顾虑和不安，喻文波在他眼角留下个轻吻，感受着睫毛微微颤动的频率。轻柔的吻从眼移到额头再到脸颊，最后停留在王柳羿有点干燥的唇，这柔和青涩的动作像极了多年前他们的初吻，带着青春的悸动与朝气。  
王柳羿的手紧张地揉着床单，这一切发生的太过突然，那些旷日持久的矛盾还没解决呢，怎么就又和这个人亲密了起来，可是他不知道怎么拒绝或许他根本不想拒绝，就这么晕乎乎地甘愿耽溺在这温柔的吻里，那扇紧闭的心门好像也一点点涌出些光亮。身上的人不给他多余思考的机会，利落地解开王柳羿和自己身上的层层束缚，滚烫的手开始流连于王柳羿细腻白皙的腰际，柔软的唇在王柳羿身上留下细密的吻，从纤长的脖颈到平直的锁骨都留下了淡淡的吻痕，王柳羿的呼吸逐渐急促起来，他伸手推着眼前动情的男人，喻文波把身下瘦削的男人轻轻地围进怀里，像抱着易碎的瓷娃娃般不知所措，他不知道怎么告诉王柳羿自己有多爱他，也不知道如何去爱王柳羿。他只能保持着小心翼翼地姿势在王柳羿耳边轻声问：“可以么？”  
这句不确定的询问一下子激怒了怀里人，还要怎么证明我可以啊？我已经躺到你的床上了啊，我时隔这么久又一次沉沦在你的怀中，那些决绝那些伪装在你面前都不堪一击，千回百转我又一次败给了眼前这个人。王柳羿忽然用力咬上喻文波的肩头，牙齿附在骨头上发出咯咯的声响，喻文波疼的深吸一口气，却没有推开在他身上为非作歹的人，反而把王柳羿用力地拥入怀中，心甘情愿地承受王柳羿忽如其来的暴戾，王柳羿用力地锤着喻文波的胸口，不断地想要挣开这个拥抱，他从肩头咬到脖颈又咬到臂弯，在这具已经褪去少年感、充满成熟男人气魄的身体上留下密密麻麻的咬痕。一直以来都是王柳羿忍受着自己的乖戾放纵，他从未想过王柳羿也只是个比自己大一岁的少年，他也有他的任性和冲动，他也想过一了百了抛开那些纷纷扰扰是非人心，可都为了自己而忍气吞声。而现在那些经年累月的压抑委屈都化成了王柳羿在他身上的肆意胡闹，他轻轻抚着王柳羿单薄的肩胛，安慰着怀里委屈的少年。  
王柳羿闹累了，逐渐在怀里安静下来。喻文波熟练地跨坐到王柳羿身上，他太熟悉这具伶仃身体了，细细品味着每一处敏感肌肤，所到之处都激起身下人不受控制地抖动，王柳羿喘着气泄出些细细的呻吟，在喻文波进入他身体的那刻，王柳羿脑子一片空白，眼前却出现夏日烟火般璀璨夺目的细碎光彩。不住扭动的腰肢恰巧迎合着体内愈加深入的撞击，太久没有和这个人亲密至此，喻文波抛开了那些技巧，只是一味的在王柳羿体内横冲直撞，肉体相撞和体液淋漓的响声充斥着整个房间，愈发深入地重重碾过王柳羿的敏感点，一次次濒临巅峰的剧烈快感让王柳羿崩溃地靠在他怀中，迷离的眼神失了焦，嘴巴微张着露出嫩红的舌尖，一幅无力承受的沉醉模样。   
喻文波满意地看着眼前人沉溺情欲的失魂落魄，他突然停住了所有动作，王柳羿还随着惯性绞着体内的炙热，积攒的大量快感忽然得不到疏解，王柳羿不满地收紧双腿盘上喻文波精瘦的腰。喻文波细细舔舐着王柳羿近乎于透明的耳廓，声音低沉而沙哑地说：“叫我。”  
臭弟弟以前在床上也喜欢搞这些情趣，王柳羿立马心领神会，用他惯会的甜腻语气叫着：“杰克，杰克哥。”  
喻文波摩挲着王柳羿嫣红的唇瓣，眉眼低沉地望着王柳羿命令道：“不对，再叫。”  
王柳羿抬起头露出茫然的神色，晶亮的眸子眨了又眨，软软绵绵试探道：“喻文波？”他念起他的名字还是一如往常的软糯妥帖，这句轻柔的呼唤让喻文波眼眶迅速红了一圈，那些悠悠荡荡的温情岁月好像一下子穿越人海又回来了。他环住绕在自己腰肢的两条细腿，朝着甬道里敏感的位置继续冲撞着，身下人被这突如其来的刺激惊出一声短促的尖叫。  
“再叫”喻文波通红的双眼盯着王柳羿因欲望扭曲的恍惚神色继续命令道。  
“喻文波，喻文波，喻文波。”他伸手紧紧抱住喻文波的后颈，不敢再去看那双含着泪的眼，把头埋在喻文波的怀里执拗地喊着他的名字，软绵绵的声音逐渐变得坚定有力。他感受到喻文波发了狠快速挺动腰身，积攒的所有情欲终于攀上顶峰得到了释放，王柳羿不住的开始喘息，却依然没有停下喊喻文波的名字，他在喻文波胸膛里开始因为缺氧而感到晕眩，费力地试图抬起头，离开胸膛的刹那一滴滴泪突然砸在王柳羿的脸上，他的少年很少在他面前表现出脆弱无助的一面，更别提这样肆无忌惮地哭出来。  
王柳羿抬起手抹掉了那些泪，又伸手揉了揉喻文波乱糟糟的头发，最后环住少年结实的脊背。紧紧贴合的两个人感受着对方胸腔里心脏搏动的共鸣，坚实有力的不止是心跳还有我满溢的沉重的窒息的爱。这场荒诞的性爱让两个人心中都充满复杂的情绪，甚至升起了些劫后余生的怅然。喻文波把头用力地往王柳羿怀中顶了顶，他听着王柳羿蓬勃的心跳声想，爱也好，不爱也罢，我再也不会放你走了。  
深夜王柳羿从睡梦中迷迷糊糊地醒来，喻文波从身后搂着自己的腰，下巴还抵在自己肩头，这样没安全感的姿势是怕自己跑掉么，他深吸一口气轻轻提起喻文波的胳膊放在一边，小心翼翼地走下床从地板上找到自己胡乱扔着的外套，从口袋里翻出那条洛的羽毛项链。  
王柳羿坐在床边仔细端详着喻文波的睡颜，月光轻柔地漫在喻文波凌厉的脸上，少年有着落拓潇洒的骨相，总是一幅神采奕奕的冠绝模样。而这刻却安静温顺，乖巧的睡姿像个孩子。明明都是这么柔软细腻的人，自己为什么要用两个人都痛苦的分离去证明爱呢？爱的方式有千百种，可是自己却总是用最痛的那种去爱。心头忽然泛出一阵阵的愧疚，满腔的悲伤涌上喉头，他把那条项链放进喻文波手里哽咽着：“我没有什么能够给你了，那我就把我的过去留给你。”洛的羽毛在月色中闪烁着晶莹的光芒，像极了那些疾驰而过的明媚岁月。  
清晨喻文波醒来就看到身旁那个缩成一团的身影，可真好啊，醒来就能看见这个人在自己身边睡的很熟。他看着王柳羿蜷缩的背影想了想过去，所有的一切都历经沧桑到彼此无法相信，就这样一步一步地走下去吧，如果是你的话，那就一直一直都是你好了。他伸手从床边柜里拿出个小盒子，轻轻走到王柳羿的床边，安静地看着王柳羿小巧的五官，王柳羿的睫毛微微抖动着，呼吸也因为自己的靠近而变得急促起来，喻文波扯起嘴角笑了笑这毫无演技的装睡，他牵起王柳羿骨节分明的手，给无名指戴上那枚简单的戒指。喻文波俯下身轻轻地吻着王柳羿，然后靠在他耳边说：我也没有什么能够给你了，那我就把我的未来全给你。”


End file.
